All we ever wanted was everything
by Ranessa
Summary: Carte. Sigarette. Alcol. Coltelli. Vetri.


**[ All we ever wanted was everything ]**

**[Rabastan - Carte]**

«Io credo che tu non ti renda conto della gravità della situazione in cui ti trovi».  
Walden osserva Regulus con estrema attenzione, percorrendo con gli occhi i lineamenti asimmetrici del suo volto sudato. Fuma la sigaretta che tiene stretta tra le dita tozze lentamente, assaporandola con dolcezza come se fosse in realtà l'inebriante bacio di una donna.  
«Stai bluffando».  
Il suono stridente della risata di McNair è così bestiale ed improvviso da far sussultare Regulus nella sua sedia. Per un momento, uno soltanto, la sigaretta al mentolo ormai quasi terminata trema fra le mie dita.  
«Sto bluffando? Lestrange» mi si rivolge in un tono che, se fossimo amici, sarebbe probabilmente di affettata cospirazione. «dimmi un po': secondo te sto bluffando?»  
«No».  
«Infatti».  
Scopre le sue carte una alla volta prima di prendere un'ultima boccata dalla sigaretta. C'è chi dice che, solitamente, Walden fumi anche il filtro. Si alza dal tavolo con un mezzo sorriso storto, indirizzato a tutti e a nessuno in particolare, e si allontana con la sua andatura dinoccolata. Stringe ostentatamente tra le mani i soldi di Regulus, che si volta a guardarmi, una lieve traccia di imbarazzo ad aleggiare pigramente sulla sua espressione sconsolata.  
Io penso stranamente che le carte di Walden, abbandonate disordinatamente sul tavolo, stiano ridendo di noi.  
Che, se in questa stanza _fossimo amici_, forse si potrebbe addirittura giocare una semplice partita a carte.  
Evitare i duelli mortali.

**[Severus - Sigarette]**

Esco sull'ampio balcone consapevole che il freddo invernale mi aggredirà ferocemente. La veste forse eccessivamente elegante che indosso si muove imprevedibile lungo le mie gambe, spinta dal vento serale.  
Lo scorgo immediatamente, impegnato ad accendersi una sigaretta con i gomiti poggiati sul parapetto, anche se la sua figura curva si confonde facilmente con l'oscurità circostante. Le numerose luci del salone alle nostre spalle non sono sufficienti a illuminare il suo volto, così come non lo è la debole fiammella che scaturisce a intervalli regolari dal suo accendino, impotente contro il vento implacabile della campagna.  
«Dannazione!» Rodolphus impreca sonoramente, gettando la sigaretta verso il giardino sottostante in un gesto di stizza.  
«Perchè non provi con la magia?»  
Lui si volta lentamente a guardarmi, producendosi in una delle risposte più stupide che gli abbia mai sentito formulare.  
«Non si accende una sigaretta babbana con la magia».  
Annuisco senza alcun motivo, portando le mani a sfiorare il marmo lucido del parapetto. Contraggo i muscoli del braccio sinistro, domandandomi silenziosamente se qualcun altro ascolterà le nostre parole.  
«Non credevo che avrebbero invitato anche te» commenta Rodolphus, sporgendosi verso il vuoto per lanciare uno sguardo sconsolato al sentiero di acciottolato che attraversa il grande parco di Malfoy Manor, come se si fosse pentito di aver sprecato così stupidamente una delle sue preziose sigarette.  
«Perchè non avrebbero dovuto?» gli domando irritato, sperando che la risposta che otterrò non sia quella che temo. Rodolphus scoppia in una breve risata, estraendo da una tasca della veste un pacchetto di sigarette dall'aspetto particolarmente sofferente.  
«Perchè sei un traditore, Severus» giunge la sua stilettata feroce, precisa. «O perlomeno è quello che si dice in giro».  
«Abbiamo già avuto questa discussione» replico in tono neutro, costringendomi a non distogliere lo sguardo dal suo volto spigoloso.  
«Hai ragione» constata semplicemente, come se stesse concordando sul fatto che il tempo, ultimamente, non è stato dei migliori. Uno dei suoi più grandi pregi, o difetti, è sempre stato quello di impedire alle persone di ricordarsi quanto sappia essere irritante prima che vengano imprigionate in una nuova conversazione.  
Porta ancora una volta una mano nella tasca della veste. Mi stupisce vederlo estrarre la sua bacchetta, piuttosto che l'accendino d'argento dal quale non si separa mai. È un oggetto molto bello, con una sinuosa lingua di serpente a circondarlo, regalo di suo fratello. Rodolphus dà vita alla sigaretta con la punta della bacchetta.  
«Credevo non si potesse».  
«Tu credi molte cose, Severus».  
La sua risposta mi sorprende, spingendomi a spostare a disagio il mio peso da una gamba all'altra, preda di una spiacevole sensazione che mi infastidisce notevolmente. L'idea di non avere il pieno controllo della situazione mi turba.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Nulla. Non sei l'unica persona al mondo a credere in qualcosa, Piton. Perchè tu credi ancora, vero?»  
«Nell'Oscuro?» rilancio acidamente, convinto che sia questo l'obiettivo delle sue sottili insinuazioni.  
«In qualsiasi cosa».  
Prende una breve boccata di fumo per poi espirarlo quasi immediatamente, seguendo con lo sguardo le sue suggestive spirali alla luce della luna.  
«Non lo so» rispondo senza aver realmente pensato alla sua domanda. «Perchè» proseguo scettico, «tu credi in qualcosa?»  
«Alcol, sigarette e poco altro, temo» è la sua replica immediata, accompagnata da un gesto svogliato della mano destra. «A proposito, ne vuoi una?» dice offrendomi il pacchetto.  
Penso a come il fumo abbia modulato negli anni la sua voce, roca e profonda e a tratti squillante.  
«Stai ancora tentando di imparare a fare i cerchi?» chiedo accettando la sua offerta, sapendo già che mi limiterò ad accendere la sigaretta per osservarla consumarsi lentamente tra le mie dita.  
«Non ci riuscirò mai» decreta in tono indifferente, per poi iniziare a tossire violentemente. Quando smette pochi istanti dopo, un rumore alle nostre spalle attira la nostra attenzione. È McNair, appoggiato con la schiena al vetro invisibile della portafinestra.  
«Tua moglie ti cerca, Lestrange» annuncia Walden, stringendo in una mano qualcosa che non riesco ad identificare. Rodolphus annuisce nella mia direzione, forse in segno di saluto, e si dirige verso il salone, superando McNair ancora fermo presso la finestra senza guardarlo una sola volta. Quando si è ormai confuso tra gli altri invitati, Walden viene a prendere il suo posto al mio fianco assumendo la sua stessa posa curva, con i gomiti poggiati al parapetto di marmo bianco.  
Distinguo finalmente ciò che stringe tra le dita della mano sinistra, ciò che, stranamente, non è una sigaretta.  
È una carta sottilissima, un re di picche investito in maniera bizzarra dalla luce lunare.  
«Allora, Piton...» inizia Walden, voltandosi a guardarmi solo dopo essersi liberato della carta, gettata dal balcone come prima la sigaretta di Rodolphus. «Gira voce che anche tu sia un ottimo baro...»

**[Bellatrix - Alcol]**

«Non dovresti bere alcolici» dice Lucius strascicando con irritazione le parole, rivolto alla schiena di mia sorella.  
«E' solo un bicchiere. Non farà male al bambino» replica Narcissa in tono indifferente, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo. È seduta sul divano di fronte a me, carezza la stoffa color panna del bracciolo con la mano destra.  
«Diglielo anche tu, Bellatrix» mi chiama in causa mio cognato, suscitando la mia ilarità.  
«Cosa vuoi che le dica?» gli domando accavallando le gambe mentre la mia risata si spegne.  
Lucius mi lancia uno sguardo irritato al di sopra delle spalle di Narcissa. Massaggia con una mano il collo di lei, in un gesto che ai miei occhi appare carico di rabbia repressa e nient'altro.  
«Fai come vuoi» conclude seccamente prima di lasciarci, dileguandosi rapidamente tra gli ospiti.  
«Avete litigato?» chiedo in tono allegro a mia sorella.  
«Ti interessa sul serio?»  
«No».  
Si osserva intorno con occhi velati di stanchezza finchè il suo sguardo non incontra il mio avambraccio sinistro e l'oscurità palpabile del Marchio. Detesta che lo lasci in mostra, lei che dubito abbia mai osato guardare il suo.  
«Mi cercavi?» giunge improvvisa alle mie spalle la voce di Rodolphus. «Non dovresti bere» aggiunge subito dopo rivolto a Narcissa, che sorride amaramente.  
«Non sei l'unico a pensarla così, Rodolphus».  
«Sì, ti cercavo» rispondo io, irritata nel vederlo avanzare deciso verso di lei. «Tra poco dobbiamo andare».  
«Perchè?»  
«L'Oscuro vuole vederci».  
Mio marito allunga un braccio verso il bicchiere che Narcissa sta per portare nuovamente alle labbra e vi lascia cadere dentro la sigaretta che stava fumando.  
«Rodolphus!» Narcissa fissa incredula il bicchiere e arrossisce.  
«Non dovresti» si limita a replicare lui con un'alzata di spalle. Prende il bicchiere dalla sua mano e me lo porge, sedendosi poi al mio fianco e passando un braccio magro intorno alle mie spalle.  
Io tolgo la sigaretta dal bicchiere con due dita e bevo il liquore mentre mia sorella mi osserva.  
Le sorrido prima di attirare a me Rodolphus e baciarlo.

**[Lucius - Coltelli]**

Antonin rigira tra le mani la lama affilata del suo coltello. E' lo stesso con cui eseguiva le sentenze di morte pronunciate dall'Oscuro prima che arrivassero Walden e la sua ascia.  
Antonin è ambidestro e sembra che, appoggiato alla ringhiera del grande scalone che conduce ai piani inferiori, stia aspettando proprio me.  
«Problemi con tua moglie, Malfoy?» domanda con noncuranza, come se non esistesse altro modo per iniziare una conversazione. Mi sorride e la cicatrice che deturpa il suo volto si allunga seguendo i movimenti della pelle candida che attraversa.  
«Nessuno, ma grazie per l'interessamento» replico acidamente, iniziando a scendere velocemente i gradini.  
«Non è educato abbandonare i propri ospiti».  
Antonin mi segue senza smettere di giocare con il coltello come se fosse il passatempo innocuo di un bambino; riesco a scorgere i movimenti rapidi e precisi delle sue mani con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Vuoi dirmi qualcosa in particolare, Dolohov?»  
Mi fermo di scatto, voltandomi per fronteggiarlo; fronteggiare proprio lui che, un paio di scalini più in alto, incombe minaccioso su di me .  
«Credo che dovremmo fare qualcosa, Lucius».  
«Riguardo a?»  
«I traditori».  
Rimango spiazzato per qualche istante, poggiando una mano sulla ringhiera fredda come se la sua netta solidità potesse suggerirmi una risposta.  
«Il tuo è un chiodo fisso, Dolohov» ribatto tornando a scendere le scale, in direzione del portone d'ingresso e del parco, dell'aria fresca della notte e di una solitudine che non sembro più destinato a godermi.  
«Non sono l'unico a non aver gradito la presenza di alcune persone questa sera, Malfoy...»  
«Ma sei forse l'unico a non avere il coraggio di fare nomi, a quanto pare».  
Attraverso il portone e scendo l'ultima scalinata che mi separa dall'immenso parco del mio maniero. La ghiaia scricchiola sotto i miei piedi, accompagnando le voci soffuse che giungono indecifrabili al mio orecchio dal balcone sopra di noi.  
«Vuoi davvero i nomi, Lucius? Non credo che ti piacerebbe sentirli...»  
«Fammi indovinare: Severus, Regulus...»  
«Lestrange...»  
«Non farlo». Lo osservo con disprezzo mentre si siede sull'ultimo gradino della scala. Stringe con forza l'impugnatura del coltello e lo pianta con decisione di fronte ai suoi piedi. «Non osare nominare Rodolphus».  
«Dovrai pur aprire gli occhi prima o poi» constata in tono piatto, con un'indifferenza che potrebbe anche essere reale. Una delle sue grandi mani scompare tra le pieghe della sua veste per ricomparire pochi istanti dopo, stringendo un altro coltello.  
«Non puoi farlo, Antonin, non mentre sei ospite in casa mia».  
«Sei quello che perderà più di tutti, Malfoy. E potresti ancora evitarlo».  
Il secondo coltello va a raggiungere il primo tra la terra e la ghiaia. Un improvviso rumore di vetri infranti giunge dalla terrazza che ci sovrasta. Dolohov non alza nemmeno lo sguardo, concentrandosi con estrema attenzione sulle sagome dei suoi coltelli ed io immagino che non siano altro che le sue parole. Sono semplicemente le sue parole affilate. Feriscono in profondità, sono dolorose e, purtroppo, necessarie. A volte anche necessarie.

**[Regulus - Vetri]**

Lascio il tavolo prendendo con me una delle carte di Walden. È la regina di denari.  
Esco sulla terrazza infilandola nella tasca della veste; è fredda tra le mie dita e beffarda. Mi domando se ci sia un motivo per cui ho scelto proprio questa carta piuttosto che un'altra. _Perchè non il nove di fiori? Perchè non una figura di picche?_  
Sussulto spaventato quando una mano si posa sulla mia spalla interrompendo il filo tortuoso e privo di senso dei miei pensieri, tagliandomi con il bordo affilato della carta che ancora stringo.  
«Ciao».  
Peter sorride debolmente con aria spaesata. Indossa un abito ridicolmente vecchio e sgualcito, ha profonde occhiaie e sembra terribilmente fuori posto.  
«Ciao, Codaliscia» rispondo al suo saluto, portando la mano graffiata alle labbra per succhiare il sangue. Ha un sapore metallico e sembra nero nell'oscurità della notte.  
«Ti sei tagliato...»  
«Con una regina» replico sapendo che non capirà. «E' il tuo primo _ricevimento per Mangiamorte_, vero?»  
«Ne ho persi molti?» chiede con la sua vocetta acuta, squillante.  
«Mai abbastanza».  
Minus emette una fastidiosa risata squittente e si avvicina al parapetto non osando sfiorarne il marmo bianco. Mi ritrovo a pensare che non è poi molto cambiato dai tempi di Hogwarts, quando aveva l'innata capacità di irritarmi con la sua sola presenza perchè era doloroso vederlo camminare al fianco di mio fratello. Era impossibile non domandarsi come potesse Sirius detestare me ed essere amico suo, di lui che ai miei occhi appariva così inetto.  
«A _Lui_ non piacerebbe sentirtelo dire» commenta in tono fintamente rilassato, tentando di ostentare una nonchalance nel riferirsi all'Oscuro che pochi di noi padroneggiano realmente e che mai sarà sua.  
«_Lui_ non ha mai dovuto sopportarne uno».  
Mi scopro immensamente felice del suo tradimento. Il Marchio che deturpa il suo braccio diviene mia personale rivincita quando penso che tutto questo si rivolterà contro mio fratello che lo ha scelto al mio posto. Ha rifiutato me per avere lui che silenziosamente sta tramando la fine del suo mondo . L'ironia di tutto ciò è deliziosa e si mischia ad una rabbia sottile, una furia che cresce lentamente dentro di me senza che ne sappia spiegare la ragione.  
«Regulus...» Peter richiama esitante la mia attenzione. «Tutto bene?»  
Mi accorgo soltanto ora del bicchiere che stringe in un mano. È spesso e squadrato e cattura a tratti i raggi lunari, emettendo fievoli bagliori nella mia direzione.  
«Sì. Cosa bevi?»  
Mi chiedo quale sia la consistenza del vetro di quel bicchiere che non sembra poter appartenere ad uno dei preziosi servizi di Malfoy Manor. _È freddo e liscio come la mia carta? È affilato come la regina di denari?_  
«Whisky incendiario. Ne vuoi anche tu?»  
Annuisco allungando un braccio per prendere il bicchiere dalla sua mano. Non ho intenzione di bere, voglio soltanto poter stringere il vetro tra le mie dita, come se potessi scoprire il motivo della mia rabbia osservando il liquido ambrato che oscilla dolcemente al suo interno.  
«Ne abbiamo tutti bisogno. Per domani» Minus ride ancora una volta, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli corti.  
«Domani?  
» «Sì. L'attacco».  
«Quale attacco?» domando in tono fintamente indifferente, tentando di mascherare il mio reale interesse.  
«Non lo sai?»  
«Potrebbe rimanere coinvolto mio fratello?» domando a bruciapelo, senza esitazione.  
Il suo silenzio è una risposta più che sufficiente. Stringo maggiormente la presa intorno al bicchiere.  
«Allora è normale che io non ne sappia nulla. Il Signore Oscuro non si fida di me quando c'è di mezzo Sirius».  
Mi risulta difficile, adesso, cogliere l'ironia. C'è soltanto rabbia e non è per l'attacco di cui non ero stato informato, né per il tradimento di Codaliscia, né per la stupida partita a carte con McNair. Non c'è motivo e forse nemmeno soluzione.  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Non c'è problema».  
«Io...»  
«Non preoccuparti, Minus».  
Gli volto le spalle e mi allontano in direzione del salone. Bevo il liquore in un sorso prima di scagliare il bicchiere a terra con violenza. Codaliscia sussulta sorpreso quando il vetro tocca il suolo rompendosi in mille pezzi. Schegge e frammenti si disperdono sul marmo bianco della terrazza, il rumore è secco e cristallino. Sfogo la mia rabbia anche sulla carta di McNair, prendendola dalla tasca per strapparla e lasciare anche i suoi brandelli sul pavimento lucido.  
Il volto della regina di denari è ancora intatto. Mi osserva con aria accusatrice, lambito dalle ultime gocce di liquore e intrappolato tra i vetri.  
Il piccolo taglio sulla mia mano ha ripreso a sanguinare.


End file.
